TV Series
Season 1: * Episode 1: Pilot: When Hudson gets a new room-mate he has to do everything with him. Air date: Januray 31st 1999. * Episode 2: Hudson to the center of the earth: When a volcano is about to strike New Land, Hudson most go in the center of the volcano the stop it. Air date : Feburay 7th 1999 * Episode 3: Hero: Mike gets jealous of Hudsons fame from the volcano. Air Date: March 21st 1999 * Episode 4: All In Me: Hudson gets addicted to sitcoms and write his own. Air Date: March 29th 1999 * Episode 5: Hatched: Hudson gets fired from work and has to go back to his familys barn. Air Date: April 4th 1999 * Episode 6: Hudson Dies: Hudson becomes fat and has a heart attack. Air Date: April 26th 1999 * Episode 7: Love me,Kiss me, Probe me?: Hudson joins a secret alien group, then gets captured by them. Air Date: May 10th 1999 Season 2: Episode 8 Hudsons got a new lover Plot: Hudson falls in love with a new girl moving in next door. Air Date: September 27th 1999 Episode 9: Mike-Be-Proud Plot: When Mikes dad comes to visit Mike and Hudson mike tries to impress his dad by doing dangerous things. Air Date: November 1st 1999 Episode 10: I don't care about you! (and other depressed songs.) Plot: Mike turns the whole episode into a musical and Hudson tries to stop it. Air Date: November 8th 1999 Episode 11: Smooth and Slick Plot: Mike goes to London, while Hudson tries to get taught how to get girls by Mr.Slick Air Date: November 15 1999 Episode 12: A very merry Hudson Plot: Hudson tries to enjoy christmas. Air Date: December 20th 1999 Episode 13: Y2H Plot: Hudson and Mike survive the big Y2K event. Air Date: December 26th 1999 *Note: This was the first episode for Hudson Funny to go back to airing on Sundays. Episode 14: Scary B*tch Plot: Hudson becomes friends with the Grim Reaper. Air Date:February 27th 2000 Episode 15: Time of my lies Plot: Hudson begins to lie to everyone. Air Date: March 5th 2000 Episode 16: You won't like me when im angry. Plot: After a fight in public Hudson has to take anger management classes Air Date: March 29th 2000 Episode 17: Bad,Worse,Terrible Boss Plot: After Hudsons grampa dies he must take over the buisness Air Date: April 16th 2000 Episode 18: Las Vegas + Hudson and Mike = PARTY!!!!!!! Plot: Hudson must go to los vegas to attend a meeting but gambles away the buisness. Air Date: April 23rd 2000 Episode 19: Purple Flurpe Plot: Hudson meets a hippie who gives him a psychedelic drug in las vegas Air Date: April 30th 2000 Episode 20: Breaking Hud Plot: Hudson and Mike travel back to New Land in a broken down van. On the way they incounter problems and go insane. Air Date: May 7th 2000 Episode 21: Its Illegal! Plot: When Hudson tries to get in a commercial he gets in one about how drugs are bad and becomes a drug free icon. Air Date: May 14th 2000 Episode 22: How dare? Plot: Hudson and Mike babysit. Air Date: May 21st 2000 Episode 23: Kicked off the bus. Plot: When Hudson tries to get to a concert he gets kicked off a bus and ends up lost in the desert. Air Date: May 28th 2000 Episode 24: One fish, Two fish, Three fish, Killer Fish: Mike enters a contest to kill the killer fish for 3,000$. Air Date: June 4th 2000 Season 3 Episode 25: Gold Boy Plot: Hudson wins a lottery ticket and becomes rich. Air date: September 10th 2000 Episode 26: Wild Mikes Cant Be Broken Plot: Mike tries to save Hudson from going broke. Air date: September 17th 2000 Episode 27: Kingdom of Hud Plot: With the little money he has left Hud opens a medival resteraunt called kingdom of Hud Air Date: September 24th 2000 Episode 28: Baby Crier Plot: After Kingdom of Hud shuts down, Hudsons ex-wife comes to town and shows him their baby. Air Date: October 1st 2000 Episode 29: It aint easy bein daddy. Plot: Hudson begins to crack from being a father and runs away. Air Date: October 8th 2000 Episode 30: Life of Hudson Mike and Stacey go to learn the past of Hud, While we see Hudson want to go back home. Air Date: October 15th 2000 Episode 31: Old Hudson Plot: Mike and Stacey try to find Hudson, while hudson tries to find them Air Date: October 22nd 2000 Episode 32: Back to the Hudson Plot: Hudson goes back in time from stopping him winning the lottery. Air Date: October 29th 2000 Episode 33: Thanksgiving with the family Plot: Hudson has thanksgiving with Mikes family Air Date: November 12th 2000 Episode 34: Man? Women? Both? Plot: Hudsons brother come to town and tells Hudson he is gay. Air Date: November 26th 2000 Episode 35: You Must Die! Plot: After upseting a gyspy Hudson gets cursed Air Date: December 3rd 2000 Episode 36: Agent Hud Plot: Hudson goes to washington and saves the president. Air Date: February 11 2001 Episode 37: Hudson 2k1 Plot: A smoking company wants hudson to make smoking for kids legal for a million dollars. Air Date: March 4th 2001 Episode 38: Sorry no Hudson inculded! Plot: Mike becomes the voice of a new opular cartoon chacter and gets fame and fourtune. Air Date: March 18th 2001 Episode 39: The Funnies Plot: Hudson invites Mike to his family reunion, where him and his brother get wasted and end up in mexico. Air Date: April 1st 2001 Episode 40: Code Hudson Plot: Hudson becomes addicted to soda and loses all his bones. Air Date: April 1st 2001 Episode 41: I support Mike Plot: After Mike says he was sexually harrased by Hudson, he becomes a women icon. Air Date: April 15th 2001 Episode 42: Did anyone say Mike? Plot: Mike gets kidnapped by mobs. Air Date: April 29th 2001 Episode 43: Why must a be a young adult in love?: Hudson becomes a sex ed teacher. Air date: May 6th 2001 Episode 44: Y U NO PAY?? Plot: Mike and Hudson has to work for a fast food resturant since they cant pay the bill. Air Date: May 13th 2001 Episode 45: Mike Wassous Punchout Plot: Mike becomes a professional wrestler. Air Date: May 20th 2001 Episode 46: Hudson gets a A plot: Hudson goes back to college to get a job Air Date: May 27th 2001 Season 4 (Also Known as Season 3B.) Episode 47: p=ess b=ck Plot: Hudson gets a job as a computer helper. Air Date: May 1st 2002 Episode 48; Hudson Pride Plot: Hudson finds out he isnt amercian Air Date: May 12th 2002 Episode 49: Cliff Hanger (Begining of a story arc.) Plot: Mike enters a raffle to see if he can win a trip to the grand canyon, but he decides to rig them. Episode 50: YOU CAN SUCK IT!!!! Plot: After Mike wins he invites Hudson and Tina to the gran canyon with him. Air Date: May 19th 2002 Episode 51: The Good,The Bad, The Hudson Plot: Hudson begins to shop lift. Air Date: May 26th 2002 Episode 52: Model Misbheavor Plot: Hudsons girlfriend begins to model, and dumps hudson for a richer guy. Air Date: June 2nd 2002 Episode 53: The boys in the band Plot: Hudson and Mike joins a popular boy band. Air Date: June 9th 2002 Episode 54: Hud Cab Plot: Hud,Mike and Hudson's brother goto New York to get Grandpas company back Air Date: June 16th 2002 Episode 55: Screwed Plot: Mike ad couple of other people crash and end up on a island Air Date: June 23rd Episode 56: Mr.Hudson's Neighborhood Plot: After Mike buys a lion Hudson's house becomes a circus. Air Date: June 30th 2002 Episode 57: To love and die forever Plot: Hudson becomes a emo Air Date: July 7th 2002 Episode 58: Viral Crazy Plot: Mike becomes a internet star. Air Date: July 14th Episode 59: Don't blame the Irish Plot: Hudson meets his dad in irealand Air Date: July 21st 2002 Episode 60: Pre-School Daze Plot: Hudson goes back to pre-school to see why he is a no good person. Air Date: July 28th 2002 Episode 61: All singing all Loving Plot: Hudson gets knocked out at a baseball game and goes back to the happy 1950's Air Date: August 4th 2002 Episode 62: My Sweet Ass Song (With other kickass ones too.) Plot: Hudson tries to make sure Mike follow his deams after listening to his old mixtape. Air Date: August 11th 2002 Episode 63: Burned to crisp, but still loved Plot: Hudson tries to recover from being burned from a tanning machiene Air Date: August 18th 2002 Episode 64: 2005 a space odessey Plot: Mike becomes friends with a science fiction nerd Air Date: August 25th 2002 Episode 65: 420 Plot: Hudson becomes addicted to drugs again Air Date: September 1st 2002 Episode 66: Giggles of joy Plot: Hudson begins to hangout with girls Air Date: September 8th 2002 Season 5 Episode 67: The Tart Files Plot: Mike and Hudson throw a party for a killer. Air Date: January 4th 2004 Episode 68: Mate Wright Plot: Hudson tries to win a noble prize by making a new animal. Air Date: January 11th 2004 Episode 69: Tina's Big Score (Prt 1.) Plot: Tina writes a sucessful play and goes to broadway Air Date: January 18th 2004 Episode 70: Ghastly New Land Plot: It is the 20th anniversary of the New Land Ghost Air Date: January 25th 2004 Episode 71: Fish Sticks Plot: While Hudson and Mike wait for their fish sticks they tell sea stories. Air Date: February 1st 2004 Episode 72: The dating game Plot: Hudson buys a virtual girlfriend game and gets addicted to it. Air Date: February 8th 2004 Episode 73: Mac and Hud Plot: Hudson makes his own clone called "Mac" Air Date: February 15th 2004 Episode 74: FOX-y Guy Plot: Hudson becomes a star reporter for FOX news Air Date: March 14th 2004 Episode 76: